narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Boruto Uzumaki
is an Academy student of Konohagakure and a member of both the Uzumaki and Hyūga clans. Background Boruto is the first child of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga. On one peaceful morning during the winter time in Konoha, he and his younger sister Himawari were seen embracing their father and starting a snowball fight, along with their mother.The Last: Naruto the Movie Personality Much like his father in his youth, Boruto is hyperactive and bold. Similarly, he appears to exhibit an inclination towards pranks. Like his father, his reason for pulling pranks is also to seek attention; in this case, it's from his father, as Naruto's role as Hokage detracted from the time they spent together. Like his father and late paternal grandmother, Boruto also inherited a verbal tic: . Appearance Boruto appears strikingly similar to his father, with blonde hair and blue, similarly shaped, eyes. Unlike Naruto, however, he has wavy hair which flares out on the sides and back, and an that which resembles the stem of a leaf. His face has a rounder shape like his mother, and he has two whisker markings on each cheek, which he inherited from his father. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto wore a black tracksuit, reminiscent of the orange one Naruto wore for most of the series, that had a red fire symbol on the left breast matching an insignia his mother once wore on her jacket in Part I, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. On Bolt's jacket behind, there was a symbol that resembles a bolt. Worn with this outfit were a pair of flat white sandals. In the epilogue, Boruto wears a black tracksuit with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wears black shinobi sandals. Post-Part II Epilogue When classes at the Academy were dismissed, Boruto told his classmates that he would show them a prank. The new generation of Ino–Shika–Chō tried to convince him not to pursue it because of the Kage Summit that was about to commence; he replied that being able to pull off a prank despite the heightened security would prove their talent as shinobi. In the end, none of his peers joined in on his prank, though an intrigued Sarada Uchiha followed and observed his handiwork: defacing the Hokage Monument statues with red paint, as his own father had once done. Knowing that his father would come to punish him, Boruto prepared to ambush him with a well-timed shuriken, but was stopped when Naruto suddenly appeared using the Body Flicker Technique. While reprimanding Boruto, Naruto recognised that his son was lashing out in an attempt to get his attention, and explained that he has to be a father to everyone in the village, so he can't always give Boruto as much attention as he would like. He asked Boruto to endure this hardship, because true shinobi were "those who endure". Movies Boruto: Naruto the Movie Boruto will make an appearance in this film. Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt," as evidenced by the bolt he wears around his neck. His name is a reference to his cousin Neji, whose name means . It may also be a reference to his late paternal grandfather's famed Flying Thunder God Technique, as the kanji can be translated as "lightning bolt." * In his ''The Last: Naruto the Movie '' artwork, Boruto has lavender eyes instead of blue in the manga. * Like his sister Himawari, Boruto's hair resembles the shape of a leaf. * When Boruto defaces the Hokage Monument, he writes insults on the faces of all the Hokage with the exception of Kakashi Hatake's, on whose he only paints lips. References es:Bolt Uzumaki id:Boruto Uzumaki pl:Boruto Uzumaki